Determine the activities of serum isoamylases in patients with chronic pancreatitis and pancreatic carcinoma and compare these values to other standard tests of pancreatic function and morphology. If the evaluation of such isoamylases is sensitive and specific then hopefully this test can replace some of the more complicated tests used for the evaluation of these diseases.